harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharmaine gets a visit from family.
In this episode, Sharmaine Jones gets a visit from her London family, Lady Dorothy; Monica Bradford; Anna Bradford and Anna's daughter, Erica. *A note from AlbieGray. This episode is dedicated to my friend Jake Deyarmin, who passed away on Monday April 27th due to kidney failure. Rest in peace, my friend. Scene Background: Atchley Mansion. Sharmaine Jones is busy looking over some papers that had been taken care of from her marriage to Nigel. Nigel's will, or what was left of it, had left his entire fortune to Sharmaine, but she was working on changing the will's beneficiary to Maggie. She felt that the money should be with the Harpers, if anything, to help Maggie in growing up. The doorbell rings downstairs, and Harkins, the butler, answers. HARKINS: Miss Sharmaine, some people are here to see you. SHARMAINE: Thank you Harkins. Who are they? HARKINS: They are your relatives? (Sharmaine comes out, and she is surprised.) LADY DOROTHY: Surprise, darling. SHARMAINE: Aunt Dorothy! Erica, Anna, and Monica too?! MONICA: Surprised, cousin? SHARMAINE: Very much so! Where's Max? MONICA: He was busy with some social functions with Gloria. They send their love; and Jane asked me to give this to you. (Sharmaine opens the jewelry box. It is a lovely diamond pendant that Jane had bought at Harrod's.) SHARMAINE: It is beautiful. But it had to have cost Jane a lot of money. LADY DOROTHY: Jane got a huge promotion at the museum. She's also been involved in the royal courts. She is absolutely spellbound. SHARMAINE: Who got her into the courts? ERICA: I did. Jane was absolutely enthralled with the beauty of the courts. So, Grandmother and I worked on getting her involved. She's enjoying it like anything. It's like she's in her element. SHARMAINE: I am so glad. What has been going on with you, Monica? MONICA: Life is going well. My mother is still as much of a fool as she always has been. She and Victor are living it up! ANNA: Yes, they were married, in a gaudy manner, no less, at Westminster Abbey! SHARMAINE: You're kidding. She was married at WESTMINSTER?! I bet the royal family were enraged. ANNA: Yes, they were. However, Katherine would not be deterred. She was married there, in a sense. SHARMAINE: What do you mean? ANNA: Their marriage took place in a small chapel there, not the main sanctuary. (Sharmaine laughs.) SHARMAINE: I bet she was not pleased with that. ANNA: Nope. She had her reception at a small cafeteria! She couldn't stand it! They had it in the small cafeteria at Valez Productions! It was hilarious! She wanted the cream of the crop, and all she got was the crumbs! (Everyone laughs) SHARMAINE: That is splendid. How is Allie? ANNA: She's doing wonderfully. She's completely over the trauma at Grosvenor house, although she won't ever set foot in there again, which I don't blame her for. She's working again, Adrienne Sampson is helping her through it all. Max has been a great help to his mom, and so has Monica. SHARMAINE: I would love to go back to London for a while, to visit, if anything. ANNA: Any time you want. We'd be glad to have you visit. SHARMAINE: Thanks. Maranda told me that she and Elspeth were planning on taking Maggie to London when she is a bit older. They think she would love it. LADY DOROTHY: I am sure she would. ANNA: Remember when Janie first got to London after she and Max moved there? MONICA: Oh, yes. Max told me that she had fallen in love with it. SHARMAINE: How are things with you and Isabella, Erica? ERICA: Things are well. I still spend time with them, but they come more to the manor anymore. It was set to that insistence by everyone. They were all right with it. They are over so frequently, that they are on a list to be welcomed. LADY DOROTHY: Do we have any dinner ready? SHARMAINE (smiling): I think I can see if that can be arranged. (The family adjourns to dinner. The scene fades) Category:Episodes